Call Of Heroes series
NOTE: This does not have more than 3 links, and the read more links.It would clog up the article if more than 3 links were put. Call Of Heroes series is a shooter series developed by Bomber Games and published by SA. It is avalible on the Snowtendo GameSphere, Z-Box 140,360,720, Pengstation 2 and 3, Snowtendo 64, and Snowtendo DS. It is rated 17+ Plot PLOT OF GAME 1: It begins in USA, where you are Explorer767, who is recruited for military. You train in United Terra. When South Pole City starts attacking, you are eqquiped with weaponry of your choice. Just when South Pole City is about to lose, A SMS3 Missile is dropping on you. You run away and the missile blows the Terra Bridge.You jump into a nearby helicopter, and are set out on a mission to reach the South Pole City HQ. Just when you are about to get across the bridge, Zo5 Missile comes toward the helicopter. Before the missile strikes, you grab a parachute and jump out of the plane, and skydive into a speedboat. You must speed towards South Pole City. When you land on the City, a missile is shot at the boat. You jump out just before the boat explodes.You Find the helicopter you recently flew in. Many commanders from South Pole city come. You must shoot them all. Blood showers everywhere. You find a RPG nearby. You blow up the South Pole City HQ, and the game ends. Plot of game 2,DARKTONIAN WARFARE: It all starts in Antarctica, where the Darktans army has declared war on United Terra Military. You are still Explorer767, and it begins in the Antics' Bros house, where a note is written to fred. Dear Fred767, We have done close research on you and your brother. We have found that you are perfect for the United Terra Military. Meet us at our HQ. ~The United Terra Military. Fred knows it is a dangerous job, so he complains to Explorer. Mabel screams at Fred, and he takes the job. Explorer and Fred run to the HQ, where a special meeting is taking place. The commander informs Fred about Darktan declaring war. Explorer goes into Phreaker mode. Explorer grabs an RPG and AK47.`He shoots the main commander in the head, and Explorer goes into Strict Mode. He demands to know what happened to the Commander. He suddenly goes back into regular mode, and stares at everyone, who is staring at him. Explorer is fired, and he stumbles home, quickly changing modes. Fred takes over, with his great knowledge. Just then every Darktan, (Darktan anator, Darktan X, Darktan X II, etc.) breaks in and gives the United Terra Military 24 hours to surrender. But Fred is too fast. He grabs the RPG and blows up Darktan Anator and Darktan X. Darktans run out the door, and United Terra HQ is left with only 24 Hours, clock ticking. "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? MOVE,MOVE,MOVE!" Shouts Fred. Everyone gets in the boats, planes, helicopters, and tanks. While roaming to the Darktonian Realm, a missile is dropped on a helicopter. The 3 pilots grab a weapon and jump off. They go the rest of the way on foot. Meanwhile a plane with the Darktans in come. The tank shoots a E0E25 bullet at the helicopter. The helicopter is disabled, and it explodes while the Darktonian Army comes in tanks, planes, helicopters, and seperate teams. Darktan shoots one of the 3 from the helicopter. You move on and explode a main tank. Just as the Darktonian minions explode into blood and ash,The Darktonian Realm is reached. The game ends when a helicopter drops a missile on the Darktonian Realm. Game System reqirements for PC Game 1 1 GB of RAM 200 MB Video Drive space Penguin OS or Doors NT, XP, or Horizon. Game 2 3 GB of Video Drive Space. 256 MB of RAM. Penguin OS or Doors XP, Horizon, or 7.